deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi
|debut = Dead or Alive |japanese = Sakura Tange (Dead or Alive-Dead or Alive 2) Hōko Kuwashima (Dead or Alive 3-present) |english = Lucy Kee (DOA2) Kari Wahlgren (Dead or Alive Xtreme 2) }} Kasumi (霞, Kasumi) is a female ninja of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan from the Dead or Alive video game series. Debuting in the [[Dead or Alive|first Dead or Alive]], Kasumi became a runaway shinobi after she entered the first Dead or Alive Tournament in order to avenge her older brother, Hayate. She is also the older half-sister of Ayane. One of the first three females that appeared in the series (alongside Lei Fang and Tina Armstrong), Kasumi seems to have become the unofficial flagship protagonist of the Dead or Alive series. Kasumi's biggest trademarks are the that blow in the wind around her, her and her blue ninja outfit. According to series canon, she won the first tournament by defeating Raidou. The kanji in Kasumi's name is Japanese for "mist". __TOC__ History Kasumi is the daughter of Shiden and Ayame. Being born into her clan's head family, she is the "princess" of the Mugen Tenshin village. When they were children, Kasumi and Ayane - unaware that they were related - played together as best friends, even sharing the same hairstyles, althought the clan saw Ayane as a "cursed child" and didn't want Kasumi to be around her. Her relationship with Hayate was also ideal, with the two playing games and training together happily. However, once Ayane learnt of her true heritage, their friendship ended due to her jealous anger over her mistreatment by the clan, centering her animosity on the "princess" Kasumi. Ninja Gaiden II For unknown reasons, Kasumi observed the events surrounding the Black Spider Ninja Clan’s assault on the Hayabusa Clan, and Ryu Hayabusa’s consequential vengeance and foiling of their plans to resurrect the Archfiend. She is seen witnessing Obaba's death at the hands of Ayane, and at the end of the game with a short moment with Ryu. Dead or Alive Later, a rogue ninja of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, Raidou, Kasumi’s uncle and Ayane's father, returned to the village to obtain the Torn Sky Blast. Defeating even the prodigious Ayane, Raidou eventually managed to mimic the technique from Hayate before rendering him both comatose and paraplegic. After Raidou's rampage, Kasumi was left taking care of Hayate and, due to his state, Kasumi was chosen to become the clan’s eighteenth master, replacing her beloved brother who was originally meant to inherit the title. Impulsively, Kasumi left the village to find Raidou and defeat him for what he did to Hayate. Tracking him to the Dead or Alive Tournament, she entered the contest in the hopes of defeating Raidou. However, by leaving the secretive ninja clan, and placing them in danger of being discovered, she became a Nuke-nin (抜忍; Runaway Shinobi). This meant that she had to now live on the run from her former family every day as they sought to silence the "traitorous" Kasumi. Eventually, Kasumi kills Raidou and wins the tournament. Afterwards, Kasumi was captured by DOATEC and from her a clone was created. Dead or Alive 2 Entering the second tournament in order to defeat the clone, Kasumi fights her clone and defeats it soundly. She then proceeded on to face Ryu Hayabusa, who was in the tournament to defeat the renegade Tengu, Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo. Her next match was against Ayane, who had been sent by the Mugen Tenshin Clan to kill her. However, despite Ayane’s efforts, Kasumi survives. Further onward in the tournament, Kasumi faces a healed but amnesiac Hayate who, thinking of himself as the Karate prodigy Ein, fights her without a second thought. Eventually the tournament was won by Ryu who defeated the Tengu. Dead or Alive 3 Homesick and constantly hunted, Kasumi still wishes to see her brother. To see Hayate, she enters the third tournament to meet him as he, Ayane and Hayabusa was there to defeat Omega: a monstrosity created by DOATEC who was once an esteemed member of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, as well as Ayane's master and foster-father, Genra. It is perhaps due to this mission that the three ninjas didn’t make much of an attempt to attack Kasumi during the tournament. Kasumi does meet with Hayate, and him becoming burdened with the guilt of having to make an attempt to kill her. After her meeting with Hayate, Kasumi left the tournament and continued running from the ninjas. The tournament would be won by Ayane, who defeated Genra. ]] Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Kasumi is invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. However, the tournament was a hoax made-up by Zack and Kasumi (with the other ''Dead or Alive girls) ends up stuck for two weeks on the tropical island. Dead or Alive 4 Kasumi enters the fourth tournament, again seeks to meet Hayate. As she tries to convince him to stop the war against DOATEC, Hayate remains quiet and Ayane arrives to interrupt them, providing enough of a distraction for Hayate to continue on with his mission. Kasumi pursues Hayate to the DOATEC Tritower. There she is confronted by Helena Douglas, who has taken control of DOATEC and from her learns that a clone of Kasumi - codenamed ALPHA-152 - is about to become active. Kasumi fights her way past Helena and then heads down to the lab to destroy ALPHA-152. She fights her clone to her best efforts but in the end it appears ALPHA-152 escapes in the chaos of the destruction wrought by the Mugen Tenshin invasion. After the match, having herself escaped the burning building, Kasumi is last seen watching Helena entering the blazing helipad. As Kasumi tries to stop her, Ayane prevents her from going after Helena, who by doing so saves Kasumi's life as the building starts exploding mere seconds later. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Kasumi traveled to New Zack Island upon hearing that Hayate was there, even though she wondered what he was doing on a tropical island. Discovering that Hayate was actually not on the island she spends two weeks on the island, vacationing with the other girls, until transport was provided to leave. Endings Personality Kasumi is portrayed throughout the Dead or Alive series as a more compassionate character than any of the other fighters. She is an honorable and kind spirit, and although a highly skilled kunoichi with deadly abilities, she does not enjoy or wish to fight. Many of the statements she makes in the game series before a round begins reflect her desire to avoid confrontation. Much of the reasoning behind this comes from the fact that in all appearances in the tournaments (with the exception of the first) her motive was not to fight or win, but to meet Hayate. However she is capable of killing in cold blood, as demonstrated when she defeated and killed Raidou. She is demonstrably family orientated and would like nothing more than to return home in peace. There were instances where she refused to show mercy though, as seen when she willingly goes to look for Raidou in the first game, fighting her clone in the second game, and also when facing Helena when the woman had almost shot her. Relationships Hayate Kasumi is Hayate's younger sister. Hayate was a very protective and understanding brother to Kasumi, so they had a close brother/sister relationship. After Hayate was injured by Raidou, Kasumi sought revenge on Raidou for what he did to her dear brother, seeking to restore his honor. They have a very strong bond, even as Hayate becomes the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and Kasumi becomes a runaway. Hayate will never harm Kasumi himself, but he will not speak to her over the shame that he chooses the clan over Kasumi. Still, no matter what, Hayate and Kasumi will always be a loyal brother and sister pair. Ayane Ayane is Kasumi's younger half-sister. Kasumi's mother, Ayame, was raped by Raidou, thus conceiving Ayane. Kasumi and Ayane had a close relationship as friends when they were kids. However, their friendship turned to bitter rivalry when Ayane learnt about her true heritage. Ayane was consumed with jealousy over the fact that Kasumi was treated like a princess, while she was treated like an outcast and the clan's "cursed child". After Kasumi left the village to find Raidou, Ayane was sent to kill her. It is possible that their rivalry is over, or at least weakened, when Ayane stops Kasumi from trying to save Helena during the fourth tournament, as the attempt likely would have ended in Kasumi's death. Ryu Hayabusa Ryu is great friends with Kasumi, just like how he is with Hayate. Ryu promised Hayate that he would protect Kasumi at all costs. Even though she broke the Mugen Tenshin laws and become a runaway shinobi, Ryu still kept his promise and still watches over Kasumi, as he is one of her only ninja allies not burdened by the clan’s laws. Many fans have come to believe that Kasumi has a crush on Ryu, and while there are some "hints" in the series, nothing major has happened to fully support this idea. Helena Douglas Kasumi seems to be friendly with Helena, and seems to understand the pain that Helena must be going through. However when Helena tries to kill Kasumi it is one of the few times that Kasumi has no mercy for Helena. Even so she still tried to stop Helena from committing suicide, which would have resulted in her death had Ayane not stopped her, showing that she still cares for Helena. Raidou Raidou was Kasumi's uncle, the brother of Shiden; Kasumi's father. Kasumi defeated and killed Raidou in the first DOA tournament as revenge for Hayate’s then comatose and paraplegic state. Gameplay DOA Similar to the other Dead or Alive ninjutsu characters, Kasumi is considered a mid-to-top tier character due to her balanced character traits. She features good speed, execution, and fairly simplistic input commands. However, her range is lacking and her single strikes do little damage. Kasumi's playing style has differed slightly over the series. In the original Dead or Alive and its sequel, her commands were suited to performing air combos and juggles. However in the later games, she became a pressure character, focusing more on extremely fast attacks and great interrupters to keep the opponent constantly on the defense. DOAX Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive In the non-canonical movie DOA: Dead or Alive, Kasumi is portrayed by Devon Aoki, and her personality is cold, as opposed to her calm and compassionate nature in the games. In the movie, she is told that Hayate died by Leon's hand. However, shortly after she fights Leon and wins, she has serious doubts that Hayate could have died by Leon’s hand. In the end, she got to go home with her brother despite being a runaway shinobi. Throughout the movie, she and Ryu have shown to have romantic feelings for each other. Girls of DOA BlackJack There is a Kasumi version of the game Girls of DOA BlackJack of the , in which she acts as the Blackjack dealer. She is not voiced in the game and her animation is limited but the player can unlock diffirent costumes for her with their winnings, as well as pictures of her which can be used as backgrounds for the iPhone. Dead or Alive Paridise Kasumi also appears as one of the ten playable characters for the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off, Dead or Alive Paradise for the . Like other Xtreme titles before it, Paridise shows Kasumi and the other girls of the series enjoying a two-week vacation on a tropical island, playing volleyball and exchanging gifts. Bijin Tokei To celebrate the release of Dead or Alive Paridise, Kasumi was featured as a placard girl on the Bijin Tokei iPhone digital clock application, from the 1st April to April 30th, 2010. She appeared at random times at least 10 times throughout the day, holding a placard with the current time written upon it. Monster Ranch Kasumi appeared as a playable "monster" in and , games that are also produced by Tecmo. She must be unlocked by going to the Shrine and inserting the first Dead or Alive CD in the disc tray in Monster Rancher 2, and the Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore disc in Monster Rancher 4. Outfit Usages Kasumi’s signature blue ninja outfit is an unlockable costume in and . In the game for the , the outfit also appears as an alternative outfit for Mio Amakura, one of the game’s two protagonists. Musical Themes The below themes are played during matches against Kasumi: *''Ketsui No Toki'' - Dead or Alive *''Hitohira -Reminiscent of Ketsui No Toki'' - Dead or Alive 2 *''Eternity'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Purity'' - Dead or Alive 4 Gallery File:DOA1Kasumi.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive 1 File:DOA1Kasumiconcept.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive 1 File:KasumiTonto.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive 2 File:Kasumi dress.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive 2 File:Kasumi dress 2.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive 2 File:Kasumi DOA2.jpg|Concept Art for Dead or Alive 2 File:440344-25.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive Hardcore File:DOA2Kasumitonto.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive Hardcore File:DOAHardCore.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive Hardcore File:KasumiHardCore.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive Hardcore File:DOA3Kasumiconcept.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive 3 File:Kasumi 27.jpg|Kasumi in DOA3 File:Kasumi 21.jpg|Kasumi in DOA3 File:Kasumi1.jpg|Promotional render for Dead or Alive 3 File:Kasumi 17.jpg|Kasumi in DOAX File:Kasumi 5.jpg|Alt. costume in DOA4 File:Kasumi 16.jpg|Kasumi in DOAX2 File:Kasumi3.JPG|Kasumi in DOAX2 File:DOAP Kasumi.jpg|Kasumi in DOAP File:440319-16.jpg|Kasumi and Ayane promotional render File:KasHit.jpg|Kasumi and Hitomi promotional render Trivia *Kasumi appears as a combatant in Monty Oum's fan-made CG movie series Dead Fantasy, where cast members of the Dead or Alive franchise fight cast members from the Final Fantasy franchise. She fights with her Tantō dagger, utilizing her Tenjinmon style and ninpo abilities to battle the Final Fantasy cast. Her main opponent is Yuna. As of the fifth episode, Kasumi is with Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji, who are most likely getting aid for the wounds she recieved from her battle with the Kasumi X clones. **Oum has also made two music videos that Kasumi features in: Dead Fantasy - Obsessed to 's Obsessed '' and ''Dead Fantasy - Gee with the song by . *Kasumi has tag moves with Ryu, Ayane, Hayate, Ein, Helena, Hitomi, Bass Armstrong, Brad Wong and Zack. *The reason Kasumi, Ayane, Eliot and Kokoro do not have listed ages in western versions of the Dead or Alive games is because they are under 18 years old. Tecmo decided to give them an undefined age to avoid the risk of a moral backlash from western countries. *Kasumi has never been defeated in the Dead or Alive Tournaments: She won the first tournament, left the second after finding Hayate, left the third after her meeting with Hayate, and eventually left the fourth again after she fought ALPHA-152. *Kasumi's favorite color is Milky Pink. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters